


After the fall

by Krisdelama



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anderlock, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:03:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krisdelama/pseuds/Krisdelama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Philip.. he lost everything after sherlock die. His wife, his job, everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the fall

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this is my first proper thing i've written

Philip… he lost everything after Sherlock died, but he didn’t care. The lonely unemployed man spent his days trying to locate the detective. He had the facts, but with no one believing him- the time went bye he never gave up but as it got to the two and a half year mark he slowly started believing he wasn’t coming back.- He walked to the pub down the road from his house. He sat there for hours drinking “Another round…” He said to the bartender “Sorry mate no more for you, you should get home. Drinking your worries away tonight wont stop them coming back tomorrow” He replied to him.

 

Despite Philip not wanting to believe him, he was right, drinking wasn’t the right way of coping- in truth he didn’t know how to cope properly. He had always had feeling for Sherlock; he was always trying to impress him despite always being wrong. In the end it was his mistake that caused Sherlock’s death. He told everyone about Richard Brook how it was just a joke Moriarty pulled together, but they didn’t believe him. He staggered inside his empty house, his wife owned most of the tings in it and she took it all. Philip sighs,

 

“I don’t regret it… I just hate myself for it being my fault” he says to himself as he sits on his couch. “I don’t blame you Philip” a voice says from behind him he turns his head standing up and facing the man inside his house. “Sherlock..” he breathed. He couldn’t believe it. The man he had spent two and a half years obsessing over- the obsession that lost him his job and wife- that very man was standing right in front of him.

 

The man staggered over to him to see if he was real. He placed his hand on his cheek “It is you… I was right… you didn’t die.” He said smiling.  “Thank you for believing in me Philip” the detective wraps his arms around Philips swaying body his head next to Philips. Philip just looks strait ahead shocked by the man actions. “The one who I didn’t think would care- is the one who cared the most. I’m sorry I didn’t realize before Philip.” He said “I’m sorry you lost everything because of me, I’ll make it up to you” he continues.  Philip smiles and hugs him back.

 

“you already have”


End file.
